


This is Sam Winchester's voicemailS

by Anna_Lou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humour, Multi, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Lou/pseuds/Anna_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have heard Castiel's voicemail ( "I don't understand. Why do I have to say my name ?") And dean's voicemail ( "Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."). We do know that dean have made sam's voicemail ( "Sam can't talk right now cause he's waxing... Like everything but leave message." *sam in the backround* "Dean ! Dean what are you doing with my phone ?!") But he change it. Many times. Let me tell the story of all this forgotten voicemails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Sam Winchester's voicemailS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224014) by I-forgot-adam. 



> This is inspired by this amazing tumblr post: http://loufworld.tumblr.com/post/149457881435/i-forgot-adam-loufworld-i-forgot-adam
> 
> and this is made in cooperation with the awesome, wonderful i-forgot-adam, hope you enjoy it ^^  
> A big thanks to obriens-babygirl, save-me-grunkle-ford, merry567, annalisasparkleshine, merci-is-screaming, and lacqueluster for they contribution to this amazing post !

Round 1:

 

"This is Sam Winchester's voicemail, leave a message after the- GOSHDARNITLUCIFERSTOPIT !"

 

"This is Sam Winchester's- SHIT WAIT DEAN- !"

 

"This is Sam Winchester, leave a message after the- DEAN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THERE IS BLOOD IN YOUR PIE, STOP YELLING AT ME !"

 

"This is Sam- WHAT THE HELL CAS ?!"

 

"This is Sa-I AM NOT GETTING A HAIRCUT, FOR THE LAST TIME !"

 

"This is Sam Winchester- Dean! Cas! STOP MAKING OUT !"

 

"This is sam- AND SHUT THE DOOR JEEZ !"

 

"This is Sam Winchester, sorry I can't take your call right now but please- Cas is that a thong?"

 

"This is Sam Win-" *muffled moans* "KEEP IT DOWN SERIOUSLY GUYS"

 

"This is Sam Winchester, please le- Gabe! Give me my ph-" *muffled wrestling *

"Yes, this is Sam Winchester's phone, Gabriel here. Please don't leave a message, Sam is a little tied up at the moment. He'll get back to you…never."

*the sound of a phone being sat down* "ok, now what'd ya say, Sammich. You ready to discover some new kinks?"

*Sam's exasperated sigh* "Dammit, Gabe."

Dean hangs up the phone and looks at Cas. "EW."

 

"This is Sa- "*some party noises* GABRIEL !"

 

"This- "*smash* "KEVIN DEAN CHARLIE SHUT IT WILL YOU !"

 

"This is Moose's phone, leave a m-" "CROWLEY ! GIVE ME MY PHONE !"

 

"This is Sam, he can't answer right now because he's doing his makeup-" "DEAN STOP"

 

"This is- Lucifer ! Stop making sex noises !"

 

"This is Sam- LUCIFER STOP SINGING"

 

"I-I don't know what to say, dean give me that-" "Oh for god sake, Cas, not you !"

 

"This is- Cas that is not how you wear a hat."

 

"This is sam- Gabriel, what are you doing whith my laptop ?"

 

"This is- WAIT SHIT DEAN,WE FORGOT OUR OTHER BROTHER !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, we've not forgot Adam! The first round is finish, hope you liked it ! There will be a second soon, so see you the next time ;)
> 
> Ps: sorry for my grammar ^^


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys ! I'm back with the 2nd round! Hope you like it ! (Thank you to all the persone who follow an favorite this story and thank you to the incredible i-forgot-adam, you're awesome guys.)

"This is Sam Win- No, Cas, Dean's room is across the hall."

"This- LUCIFER ! STOP DRESSING LIKE A CLOWN !"

"This is- GOD DAMNITT DEAN QUIT DYING"

"This is sam win- charly, stop flirting whith the witness."

"This is Sa- Cas, stop trying to be the bad cop."

"This is s- Gabriel, stop trying to kiss me when i record my voicemail."

"This is Sam Winchester- QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE"

"This is Sam win- Meg, Cas, what are you doing ?!"

"This is- *faint rumbling noises* I give up."

"This is sa- *some rodeo noises* dean, charly, stop pretend you're coboys".

"This- *loud techno music* DEAN TELL CHARLIE AND CAS TO LOWER THE VOLUME"

"This is- *someone knock on the door* Meg, Cas, have you ordered a pizza ?"

"This is Sam Win- Meg, Cas, stop moving the furniture!"

"This is sam w- Cas, stop trying to bake pizza."

"This is Sam- HOW WAS THAT A CHICK FLICK MOMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE DEAN?!"

"This is sam winchester- Chuck ! Not you ! Don't folow them !"

"This is Sam- *Back in Black starts playing* ENOUGH WITH THE DEMON JOKES DEAN"

"This is Rowena, if you want to turn Sam Winchester into a real moose, call m-" "ROWENA !"

"Sam can't answer right now. Please leave a-" "Cas, you're not helping!"

"This is sam w- Cas, Dean, Charly, don't play drinks games !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ! I'll be back soon with the 3rd round ;)


End file.
